


【朱白】喝酸奶吗

by A55



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55/pseuds/A55
Summary: 龙哥OS：我去！看我发现了什么新大陆！！！





	【朱白】喝酸奶吗

**Author's Note:**

> 龙哥OS：我去！看我发现了什么新大陆！！！

朱一龙同志今天是实在忍不了了。  
最近老有这样那样的工作，他觉着自己好久都没和他家小白亲密接触了。  
“小白，咱家润滑剂怎么没有了呢？”朱一龙同志翻了箱又倒了柜，最后干脆直接向另一位当事人发起提问。  
“哥，你又想干啥？”白宇同志明知故问，口嫌体直地凑过来，也帮着一起找。  
朱一龙同志一偏头，就瞧见这家伙嘴上残留着的奶液！  
白宇同志向来是个大大咧咧的性格，尤其是在熟人面前，更何况面前这位跟熟人相比简直就是熟透了。所以一听见他龙哥让他帮忙找东西，连嘴都没舍得抹一把，就屁颠屁颠地跑过来了。  
此时此刻，殷红如血的唇瓣上，挑衅似的匍匐着一抹奶白色，主人似乎觉得有点痒，还下意识地想去舔一下——操！这也太特么欲了吧！  
朱一龙同志的鼻腔禁不住一热。  
尽管内心已经翻江倒海地把面前这家伙就地正法了一万遍，朱一龙同志表面上依旧一脸淡定地问道：“你喝什么了？”  
“酸奶！”白宇同志不嫌事大地又伸出舌头舔了舔，“那个，我最近便秘，一哥们儿给推荐的。”  
嗯……微妙的气氛好像瞬间被破去一半？？不过这丝毫不影响朱一龙同志。问清楚剩下半罐酸奶的所在地后，他走过去一把戳飞酸奶盖，回过头三下五除二就把白宇同志掀翻在大床上，还剥了皮。  
“哥，你干啥？没有润滑剂要死人的！！”白宇同志吓得像只哈士奇一样在床上狂叫。  
“唔……”叫声戛然而止，朱一龙同志的大拇指小心翼翼地覆在了他的唇上。一股凉丝丝的感觉冲上头顶。  
“这不就是现成的润滑剂吗？”白宇同志听见他哥一本正经地说。  
哈？酸奶？？？我哥真能玩……白宇同志想。  
还没反应过来，朱一龙同志就倾身上前，用舌头一一舔净了他唇上的奶液。“吸溜吸溜”的声音让白宇同志老脸一红，比舌吻时还红。  
接着朱一龙同志就开始脱裤子……  
白宇同志：？！！  
“别，哥，咱省着点用吧……我好不容易买回来的，不便宜，我还得吃呢！”白宇同志试着做最后的挣扎。  
但是实力派选手朱一龙同志选择了忽略。  
在凉丝丝的感觉从嘴唇转移到穴口并且长驱直入时，白宇同志觉得自己仿佛到了天堂。  
他情不自禁地发出一声舒服的轻叹，含着两根手指的穴口霎时泄洪泄到决堤，直接把朱一龙同志给看傻了……  
“你看你干什么，还别别别……”朱一龙同志幽怨地望了白宇同志一眼，又继续埋头苦干。  
已经勃起的性器取代了手指，不急不慢地向前开拓这片殖民地。而抽出的两根手指抚过乳尖、锁骨，又回到原点……  
白宇同志咂了咂嘴，只觉自己的体液混着的酸奶竟别有一番风味……  
但是上头舒服了，下头还不畅快。  
朱一龙同志十分磨人，他的性器简直名副其实，真的慢得跟那种动物一样，不论怎样就是不肯到达白宇同志的那块军事基地。  
“哥，你行不行啊？”白宇同志此时此刻相当不爽快，他挣扎着想要坐起来自个儿来助攻。  
朱一龙同志却同时一个前顶，把他又顶回了床上趴着。  
原来朱一龙同志磨人是有原因的，他皱着眉头申明道：“你便秘怎么不跟我说？你宁愿去相信外人！”  
迟迟到不了高潮的白宇同志痛苦不已，他不停地呜咽着：“哥……我错了……我下次再也不敢……啊！……了……哥您快……嗷！请进吧……”  
事后，给白宇同志推荐酸奶那哥们儿来了电话：“宇哥，我那酸奶怎么样啊？是不是效果特别好？”  
“哈……”白宇同志在电话这头笑出八字眉，“确实～”


End file.
